A small drawing
by XangelX19
Summary: Pink is an annoying pebble sometimes, but she can also be a real sweetheart.


A small drawing

Yellow Diamond sat on her throne, working on the next kindergarten, her pearl standing next to her. The door behind her shoved open, and Pink stuck her head around the corner. A mischievous smile crept around her face, when she saw that Yellow didn't notice her. She put her index finger before her mouth, hushing Yellow Pearl who did notice her, and sneaked into the room, making sure to stay quiet. Tiptoeing to the backside of the chair, she jumped up, gracefully landing on the part just above Yellow's head. Her smile became wider when she waited for the right moment to attack.

Yellow, on the other hand, was now busy typing messages. She was so focused on it, that she didn't see Pink coming.

'BOO!' Pink suddenly yelled, while leaping down to land on Yellow's helmet, causing her to flinch a little, but Yellow quickly restrained herself.

'Pink.'

'Hey, Yellow! Guess what? I got you!' She grinned.

'Right…'

'And now you're blind!' Pink leaned forward and put her hands before Yellow's eyes. A groan escaped Yellow's throat, while she moved her hand to her head. The little Diamond let out a yelp, as fingers closed around her body and pulled her up. Now she was on eye level with Yellow.

'Pink, why are you here?'

'I was bored, so I thought it was a good idea to visit you!' She giggled.

'Not Blue?' She arched an eyebrow.

'Well, that's what I wanted to do at first, but then it came to my mind that I haven't seen you for a while. So, now that I'm here, we can spend some time together!'

Yellow sighed. 'Listen Pink, I would love to, but not right now. I still got work to do.'

She put Pink down on the ground, only for her to climb right back up on the armchair.

'Aw, come on Yellow. Blue always makes time to play with me, why can't you?' Pink pouted.

'I'm not Blue.' Came the blunt response. 'Maybe later, once I'm finished.' She said, while typing on the screen.

Not satisfied with the answer, Pink walked to Yellow's arm and climbed up to her shoulder, where she sat, her head resting on her hands. She looked at the screen before her, following Yellow's movements.

Yellow glanced one time at Pink, but then decided it was fine as long as she didn't disturb her. So, she continued working.

After a while, though, Pink asked: 'What are you working on?'

'I'm organizing the next kindergarten.'

'Oh! Can I help?' She said enthusiastically.

Yellow stopped typing. 'This is stuff you don't understand yet.'

'Oh…'

'But if you want to help that badly, I may have something else you can do for me.'

'Really?!'

'Uhm, yes… just give me some time to think.' Quickly, Yellow thought of things Pink could do. Answering messages? No, it might be important. Commanding a dropship? Stars no! She'll probably mess it up in no time. But maybe… yes that would be perfect.

'I know what you can do for me, Pink.' Yellow put up a new screen. 'Do you see these messages? I want you to organize them in a way, so that the ones I've already read are separated from the ones which are not, they are marked red. Do you understand?'

As an answer, Pink took the screen and jumped down on the armchair. 'You got it Yellow!' She winked and sat down.

Good, Yellow thought, this way Pink will leave me alone and she will learn how to work seriously.

Time passed and Yellow finished organizing the next kindergarten. She stretched and let out a satisfied groan. Next to her, Pink was still busy working on organizing the messages, which Yellow was really surprised about. She usually couldn't focus long at one task, and wait… was she really working? Yellow couldn't really see what Pink was doing, since she sat with her back to her, covering the screen, but Yellow did make out a lot of colors. Whatever she was doing, it had nothing to do with the task she was given.

'Pink, what are you doing?'

Pink flinched and turned her head around. 'Nothing…' She smiled.

'Are you still working on the task I gave you?'

'Maybe…' She answered vaguely.

Yellow frowned and moved her head so she could look over Pink's shoulder, but Pink quickly covered up the screen with her hands.

'You can't see it yet!'

Surprised of Pink's reaction, Yellow leaned back and crossed her arms.

'Show it to me, Pink.'

'No, it's not finished.' Pink said while quickly working further on whatever 'it' was.

'I do not like your attitude right now, young Diamond.' She tried sternly.

'Almost done!'

Now, Yellow quickly became impatience. 'If you don't show it to me right now, I will take it from you.'

Pink gave no reaction as she was busy furiously moving her finger on the screen. Yellow lost her patience and her arm reached for the screen.

'Done!'

Pink turned around and showed it to Yellow, just when she wanted to grab it herself.

'I made a drawing, special for you!' She said excited. Pink expected Yellow to be happy, but instead all she got was a disappointed look.

'Pink, I was really hoping you would take this seriously, to act like a real Diamond.' She sighed. 'For a moment, I was proud of you, but the only thing you did was make a drawing.' Yellow shook her head. 'Why don't you go see Blue and leave me to work. I'm sorry, but it will be better for the both of us.'

Pink lowered her head to hide the sadness in her eyes. 'Ok, fine. I'm sorry that I disturbed you.' She said softly.

She walked to the edge of the armchair and jumped down. Yellow watched as the door closed behind her. Then she took Pink's drawing and her finger moved to the delete button. Just when she wanted to press it, her eyes wandered to the painting and she noticed what Pink had drawn. On it, there was she, standing next to Pink, while holding hands. All around them, there were other planets. They both smiled and, although it wasn't the prettiest drawing, Yellow could see that pink did her best on it. The painting was carefully colored within the lines. A heart was drawn underneath it, with the text: Yellow and Pink, ruling the galaxy.

The end of Yellow's lips curled up and her gaze softened. Pink is an annoying pebble sometimes, but she can also be a real sweetheart. Yellow drew another heart around the other, and then she pressed the save button.

'Pearl,' she said, as she leaned back while smiling. 'Call back Pink, it's time I spend some time with her.'


End file.
